


Partners

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And Cora secretly ships Zades but still manages to be a bitch, Banter, Espionage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Where Zelena has had it up to here with Hades, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: He sabotages her and loves to make wisecracks. She just wants to get her job done. When their organizations merge, and Zelena is forced to have Hades as a partner, can she stay sane long enough for them to finish the mission and become allies, if not friends?





	1. Sabotage

In the city, there is always bustle and noise, even at night. On this night, clouds diminished the already faint starlight, and a light drizzle had created a vague fog that wreathed around the buildings and in the alleyways. The only source of illumination was the glow of streetlamps surrounded by moths.

 

No one was present to see the figure that scaled a rickety fire escape and carefully lifted the cracked window so as to disappear within.

 

A light clicked on, encompassed by a faded lampshade. Zelena pulled off the hat she’d been wearing, letting fiery red curls fall down her back, and tossed it aside.

 

“ _Zelena, did you get it?”_ Regina demanded via earpiece.

 

“Of course I did,” Zelena replied airily. She fished the flash drive out of her pocket and held it up to the dim light before setting it down on an old wooden table. “Did you doubt me?”

 

“ _No,”_ Regina said uneasily.

 

“But Cora did.” Zelena finished her half sister’s unspoken thought with more venom in her tone than was necessary. Regina’s silence confirmed her words.

 

A click sounded behind her, and she went rigid as a familiar tone drawled, “If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t.”

 

Zelena let out a frustrated sigh. “Not you again.”

 

“Yes, me again. Turn around slowly. Hands up, preferably.”

 

Gritting her teeth, Zelena revolved to face the smirk she’d come to loathe over the past five years. Blue eyes, blond hair, gun in hand.

 

“For once, Hades, couldn’t you just leave me be?” she asked, irritated.

 

“Zelena, sweetheart, I’m just following orders.”

 

“Don’t call me that. And since when have your orders been to try and sabotage all my missions?” she snapped.

 

“Point taken. Except, this time, I’m actually supposed to get ahold of that.” He gestured towards the flash drive.

 

“No.”

 

“Zelena, we’ve been through this before. Multiple times. Wouldn’t it be easier to just cooperate?” Hades asked, grinning innocently.

 

“Last time went rather well. How long did it take for that black eye to heal?” she retorted defiantly.

 

“Alright, then. Hard way…” He took out a cell phone.

 

“What are you doing?” she inquired warily.

 

“I’m sure the police and FBI would be happy to know where the person who stole their plans for nuclear missiles is,” he said casually.

 

Zelena tried to maintain a calm demeanor. “Why not just shoot me?” she dared.

 

His smile grew wider. “For reasons unknown to me, I’m not allowed. And besides-” he winked. “-I’ve taken a liking to you.”

 

“The feeling isn’t mutual.”

 

“I’m well-aware. Move away from the table, or my fingers start pressing buttons.”

 

Zelena stayed her ground, her green eyes narrowed in a recalcitrant glare.

 

 _Beep._ “It only takes three presses to call 911, Zelena.”

 

She couldn’t be caught. It’d blow the entire organization, and she’d be worse than dead to Cora.

 

_Beep._

 

She snatched up the flash drive and threw it at him. He caught it with one hand. “Atta girl.”

 

_Beep._

 

She swore loudly at him.

 

He _tsked_ at her. “Such foul language, Zelena. See you around.”  

 

Smoke filled the apartment, blurring her vision and causing her to cough violently. She barely managed to climb down the fire escape before the wailing of sirens echoed off the walls of the alley. Forced to run, she cursed Hades the whole way.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“What?” Cora said, her voice dangerously quiet.

 

Zelena clenched her fists. “He stole the drive. And got away.”

 

Cora stared coldly at Zelena. “That’s the fourth time in seven months.”

“It’s not my fault he shows up!” Zelena protested.

 

The director of BROOKE rubbed her forehead, muttering to herself. “I suppose this is the best time to mention it,” she said, more to herself than Zelena.

 

“Mention what?” Zelena demanded.

 

Cora pressed a button on her intercom. “Regina, send him in.”

 

Less than two minutes later, a man walked in. He seemed vaguely familiar, with platinum blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

 

“This is-”

 

“Kronos Titan, director of OLYMPUS,” the man interrupted, holding a hand out to Zelena. “Pleased to meet you.”

 

Zelena didn’t take the proffered hand. “What is he doing here?” she asked. “We don’t work with OLYMPUS.”

 

“We’re merging,” Cora said, her tone concise and distasteful . “Every standalone agent at BROOKE is being paired with a standalone agent from OLYMPUS. I’ve seen the set up. You’re…” she sighed. “You’ve been paired with your friend.”

 

“ _WHAT?_ !” Zelena demanded, horrified. “No. _No_. You can’t put me with him. That is...that’s a horrible idea!”

 

“Seeing as he’s been able to complete all of your missions, you two should be able to get something accomplished,” Cora snapped. She waved a hand at Zelena. “Now get out of my office. I need to discuss matters with Director Titan.”

 

Zelena sputtered incoherently. “But…”

 

“Out.”

 

Zelena turned on her heel and stormed for the office door.

 

“She seems like a handful,” Kronos commented. Zelena missed Cora’s reply as the door slammed shut.

 

Of all the agents at OLYMPUS.... She was paired with him. With _Hades_.

 

_“Why not just shoot me?”_

 

_“For reasons unknown to me, I’m not allowed.”_

 

She should’ve made him do it.

 

After all, she was probably going to be tempted to end it after a few weeks.

 

Except he’d probably end up with a bullet, not her.


	2. Irritation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hades wakes Zelena from her beauty sleep

Zelena was awakened by the sound of someone pounding obnoxiously on her door. “What’s the point of having your own room if people bother you all the time?”she grumbled into her pillow. 

 

The banging continued, and finally, in frustration, she gave up trying to ignore it. Tossing back her covers, she stormed towards the door, and wrenched it open. 

 

“ _ What the hell do you _ -” She stopped short, shock rendering her momentarily speechless.  

 

Hades grinned at her. “Hello, Zelena.”

 

“What the  _ hell  _ are  _ you _ doing here?” she half-demanded, half-shouted.

 

“Haven’t you heard? OLYMPUS and BROOKE are merging. We’ve been paired up,” he said cheerfully. “Good morning to you too, by the way.” 

 

“Yes, so I’ve been told. Go away.” She made to slam the door, but he stopped it by placing his palm against the metal. 

 

“Actually, they want everyone in the main dining hall to sort out the pairings. Including us.” 

 

“It’s three in the morning! I’m not even in regular clothes!” she exclaimed.

 

He shrugged “True, but there’s a lot of agents; it’s going to take a while. Flannel pajamas look fantastic on you, as a side note.”

 

“Shut up. There’s no reason to go; Cora herself already told me the setup,” Zelena said. 

 

“Speaking of Cora and your wonderful family-” Zelena rolled her eyes, but Hades continued. “Do all of you get separate rooms?”

 

“Being a daughter of the Director of BROOKE has its perks,” she answered airily, before adding, “Regina insisted I get it so Cora couldn’t ‘accidentally’ have me assassinated.”

 

Her eyes narrowed as she thought for a moment before she said “Then again, she partnered me with you, so I can’t blame her for lack of trying.” 

 

“That disparages me, Zelena.” 

 

“Oh, shut up.” 

“Second time you’ve told me to be quiet in two minutes; someone’s edgy today,” he said lightly. 

 

“It’s your presence,” Zelena snapped.

 

“I tend to have an effect on people.”

 

“What effect, nausea?” she bit out. “Listen, I’m getting dressed, and then we’ll go to the dining hall.”

 

“It’s a date, then.”

 

She glared at him. “And I swear, if you pick the lock, I will personally disembowel you.”

 

With that, she slammed the door.

 

Hades chuckled. 

////////////////////////////

They walked down the hallways, Hades continuing a one-sided conversation while Zelena remained irritatedly silent.  

 

“Still, though, what are the odds that you get paired up with me? I mean, the universe must hate you or something, am I right?’ he rambled, seemingly oblivious to Zelena’s clenched fists, but she knew that he was well aware that he was annoying her. 

 

“Oh, hey, you know, Director Titan said he would have promoted me after the last mission, but-”

 

Zelena snapped and whirled around, seizing the lapels of his coat, taking him by surprise and shoving him against the wall. 

 

He recovered quickly and smiled winningly at her.

 

“Easy, sweetheart. I’m delicate.”

 

“Is this really all such a  _ joke _ to you?” she hissed.  “Maybe for you it’s all fun and games, but believe it or not, I do have a _ life _ -”

 

“Shocking. Never would have guessed.”

 

“Will you shut up for one second?”

 

He bit his lip playfully and winked,but said nothing. After staring incredulously for a few moments, she continued her rant.

 

“I have a life, a job to do, and I don’t appreciate you coming in and screwing it all up. We’re partners? Fine. But don’t you  _ dare _ hold all your sabotage of my missions over my head. Am I clear?”

 

He nodded. She released his coat and he dusted himself off. Clearing his throat, he said “You should really see someone about all that pent-up anger.”

 

“I do,” she snapped. “It’s called a punching bag. And if you don’t stop pissing me off, you’ll end becoming one.” 

 

“Touche.”  

 

“Zelena!” She turned to see Regina hurrying towards her. 

 

“Need something, sister dear?”

 

“Mother wants you and your partner _ -is this him _ ?” Regina stared at Hades. “This is the guy who keeps-”

 

“Yes, Regina,” Zelena interrupted, annoyed. “What does Cora want?”’

 

“She’s got a new mission for you.”

 

“Already?” Zelena asked in disbelief.

 

“I think it’s big. You should hurry.” 

 

Zelena glanced at Hades, who shrugged. “Lead the way,” he said simply. 

 

Zelena sighed and brushed past Regina, lifting her chin and setting her jaw, ready for briefing. 


	3. Prepping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cora gives a mission, and Regina tries to get Zelena to wear a really low-cut dress

“Eduardo Rivera Gomez Rodriguez,” Cora said, a picture of an old Hispanic man glowing on the screen behind her desk. She turned to Hades and Zelena.  “He’s a Bolivian scientist, and we have information that he’s currently working on a deadly bioweapon. Your mission is to take him out, gain clearance to his lab, then infiltrate and steal the bioweapon.”  

 

“Why us?” Zelena asked. “Why none of the other teams? We’ll be too busy trying to kill each other.”

 

“You two are more familiar with each other than everyone else. All the other teams are still trying to get to know their partners and learn their habits. There’s a fair amount of hostility with them as well. You two know each other, and how the other works.” Cora sighed, then added, “I’m sure that despite your past, the two of you can act like mature, responsible adults.” She gave Zelena a pointed look, who scowled. 

 

Hades smirked. “That goes for you as well, Mr. Graves,”Cora said sharply. “You work for me now, and don’t think I don’t hold a grudge against you for all the mishaps you’ve caused BROOKE.” 

 

Hades smiled warmly. “Of course, Director Mills.” 

Cora’s eyes narrowed before she continued, seating herself at her desk as she did so.

 

“You two will be attending a high-class banquet under the aliases of Orpheus and Eurydice Harpe. And yes, Zelena-” she said as her daughter opened her mouth, “-that means you’re posing as husband and wife.”

 

Hades grinned at Zelena. “Honey, I’m home,” he teased. She just glared. 

 

“Go see Regina for prepping, Zelena. We need to get the both of you out and on this mission as soon as possible,” Cora directed, not looking up from a manila envelope. 

 

Zelena stood rooted to the spot, trying to work up some sort of argument, ready to say anything to get out of what she had to do.

 

Cora glanced up. “That’s an order, Agent Mills,” she said warningly. 

 

Zelena stiffened. “Yes, Mother.”

 

She turned to leave. “If I can even call you that,” she muttered under her breath as she walked out, her words only heard by Hades.

 

In her peripheral vision, she could’ve sworn she saw Hades almost imperceptibly turn in her direction.

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, Regina, she wants him to ‘accidentally’ put a bullet through me! Hell, she probably hopes I’ll do the same thing, and then all her problems will be solved!” Zelena ranted to her sister as Regina attempted to fix her makeup.

 

“Look, I get that you’re upset, but can you hold still so I can fix your mascara?” Regina asked, trying to avoid poking Zelena’s eye out. Zelena sighed and tried to stay motionless. 

 

“It might not be too bad,” Regina tried to console her. “I mean, all you have to do is go in together for appearances, right?” 

 

“I practically have to seduce the scientist fool the whole damn party while Hades sneaks around,” Zelena fumed. “And then we have to infiltrate the base together, and steal whatever the goddamn bioweapon is-”

 

“I think you should just take a deep breath, and think about it this way: You two aren’t actually going to be posing as spouses for too long,” Regina pointed out. “Because I get the sense that’s what this is really about.” 

 

Zelena said nothing, merely scowled irritatedly. 

 

“Now, let’s see about this dress…” Regina held up what looked more like the type of thing one found in some racy lingerie store.

 

Zelena started to bury her face into her hands, but Regina smacked them away.

 

“ _ Don’t smudge the makeup! _ ”  

* * *

 

Hades consulted his watch, then adjusted the cufflinks on his suit coat. 

 

They had to leave in an hour. 

 

How long did it take to-

A loud crash came from Zelena’s room.

 

“ _ I am not wearing that! _ ” her voice shrieked. 

 

“ _ Zelena, come on _ ,” he heard Regina say exasperatedly. “ _ It’s just a dress-” _

 

_ “That is NOT a dress. I’ll look like a bloody stripper!”  _

 

At that image, Hades literally had to clap a hand over his mouth to conceal his laughter. 

 

_ “That’s the whole point!” _

 

“ _ Regina, I will do this mission. I will play my part. I WILL NOT wear whatever the hell that is! _ ”

 

“ _ You know what? Fine. Is this better? _ ”

 

Silence.

 

Then came a grudging “ _ Alright. _ ”

* * *

 

Ten minutes later….

 

“Why, Zelena, don’t you look stunning,” Hades drawled.

 

She instinctively crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to hide the plunging neckline of her emerald green dress. “Shut up,” she muttered. 

 

“I’m wounded, Zelena. I only meant to compliment you.”

 

“I don’t want compliments. I want out of this thing-” Hades grinned, raising an eyebrow, and she glared before continuing. “-and into some real clothes.” 

 

“I suppose we should head out and complete this mission, then,” he suggested. 

 

“For once, I agree.” 


End file.
